


about dreams

by someone_worth_racing_for



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Do I even have to add more taggs? ;), Lando and Carlos being daddies, M/M, and fluff, just a sweet little story right here, post 2023, they have a little daughter, with much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someone_worth_racing_for/pseuds/someone_worth_racing_for
Summary: Lando and Carlos are proud daddies of their little adopted daughter Mariella.A short, sweet story about Carlos and his daughter waiting for Lando to come home after a race.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	about dreams

Carlos had always said, that if he should ever make it to become a Formula One world champion, he would stop his career then to find himself a new dream. And really, Carlos became world champion in 2023 and like he had always said, he retired after that season to follow a new dream.

It had all started when he was young, even still a toddler. One of his first memories was about that one hot summer afternoon and his biggest wish to that time was to get an ice cream. About one year later his biggest dream was to get one of these little cars, so he could drive around their garden like his father was doing.

All these dreams during the next few years did finally lead him to the glamorous but also very tough world of Formula One. It wasn’t always easy for him, but in the back of his mind he still had his biggest dream, while he followed other dreams during the way.

Like his first fastest lap, his first podium, his first pole, his first win. It were little steps, little dreams, which had finally led him to his biggest dream. It was also one of his dreams to come back to McLaren in 2023, to the one and only team he will ever be able to call his family.

But during this whole crazy journey his biggest dream of becoming a world champion one day had got replaced pretty often by one small, giggly boy. During his second year at McLaren, Carlos had finally found enough courage to convince his love to his younger team-mate.

And also this time the Spaniard was lucky enough to get his biggest dream of becoming Lando’s boyfriend fulfilled. They became a couple, later they also made their shared dream to out themselves come true, to tell the whole world about their love to each other and how incredible happy they were.

Also some other dreams followed like moving in together, still loving each other the same way as on their very first day, even when they weren’t at the same team any more. And in 2022 Carlos had got onto his knees to ask Lando if he wanted to marry him and become his husband and make so his current biggest dream come true.

In the summer of 2023, they finally had their secret wedding with their families and closest friends at one of the most beautiful places in Spain. And just a few months later Carlos finally made it to get the title of being the world champion. He also made that dream come true.

And like he had always said, he retired at the same year to follow other, new dreams. Half of the next season Carlos joined Lando by almost every race. It felt good to be on the other side of the cameras, to be able to fully support his husband and be right next to his side.

While Lando was flying around the world to follow his dream to get the title, Carlos founded a small company to help promote young talents, support them also financially to make their biggest dreams come true to become a world champion themselves one day.

Most of the time Carlos did spend at home in Spain, only when Lando was in England for his job, when they visited his family or Carlos had to do something for his business there, he stayed at their flat in London. Lando was travelling most of the year anyway, but whenever he wasn’t they tried to spend as much time together as possible.

But even after all these dreams, the Spaniard had already fulfilled himself, had also reached with his husband together, with all the dreams that had already come true for him, probably one of his biggest dreams was to have a family.

Of course, Lando already was his family, but Carlos also dreamed about a little human calling him papá and Lando its daddy. He had time to raise a child, giving it his whole attention and love. And with being thirty now, he felt also more than just ready to become a father.

Sure it wasn’t only his decision to make, but even when Lando was five years younger than him, his eyes were shining the same bright way when they talked about it one evening.

A few months, many talks, signatures and checks later, they finally became the confirmation to be allowed to adopt a child. It was the best day of their lives, when they finally could see their little baby girl for the first time. Already right then they both know that this little human in their arms were their biggest dream ever.

To see Lando’s face, while he looked down at the little girl he was cradling all carefully in his arms, Carlos knew he would be the best father in the whole world, didn’t matter how often he had been away from them to follow his dream to become a world champion.

They named the sweet, little girl Mariella. She was their sunshine and just after five minutes, they couldn’t imagine a life without her any more. The girl made her way into their hearts so easily and the love they did feel for her was endless.

Carlos and Lando were both so excited, when they could bring their baby girl finally home, cuddle with her all day long, kiss alternately her cheeks and make hundreds of photos of her like the proud fathers they were.

It was hard for Lando to leave his husband and their little girl back home for the first time. But Carlos supported him wherever he could and together they made it. Sure, it wasn’t always that easy, seeing Lando cry into his phone because he had a shitty race and best only wanted to be close to the two most important people in his life and it also wasn’t always that easy for Carlos.

He was there for their daughter every day, just always, but he didn’t bother about it. He could work from home and tried to make as many photos as possible so Lando didn’t miss one moment of her life.

When Mariella was a little older, Carlos and she travelled with Lando together sometimes. It was stressful to do so with a little toddler, but to see their girl’s eyes shining, when she saw her daddy in his race suit, when Lando got out of his car and cuddled her was more than just priceless. Also that one photo they had made from her standing next to Lando’s winner trophy. Mariella could still barely stand on her own, she had to hold herself onto the trophy, which was still way taller than her.

And of course she also really liked and enjoyed the attention she got from everyone in the second they entered a room. She felt more than just happy, when she got handed around from one driver to the other.

Everyone was telling her how sweet and beautiful she was, they pinched her rounded cheeks and Mariella didn’t get tired to tell all of them that her daddy was the best and way faster than any of them.

Almost three years had already passed since Mariella had lightened up their lives, when Carlos and his daughter were sitting with matching shirts of their favourite McLaren driver in front of the TV and followed the race in Sochi.

“Papá, look! There is daddy!” Mariella shouted with her index finger pointed to the TV screen. “Yeah, mi princesa. He is in the lead, like always.” Carlos answered proudly about his husband, while he admired his little daughter with a big smirk on his lips. She always got so excited when they were able to watch the race together.

Mariella was a small, thin girl with long blond hair, always in a cute braid her papá had made and her big, blue eyes made even the strongest man weak. Which made it very easy for her to get everything she wanted from her daddies. She was Lando’s biggest, tiny fan, she told so everyone and like her daddy she also liked bright colours and to draw.

When Lando was at home, the two of them sometimes spend the whole afternoon inside her room to draw together. The Brit had also once let her design his helmet and Mariella had some of Lando’s best works on the shelf in her room.

But Mariella also loved it when Carlos tried to teach her some Spanish words, like Lando had always enjoyed it. She also shared his love for dogs and cooking. Mariella didn’t complain about that her daddy wasn’t always with them. Sure she was always sad when Lando had to leave them again, but she never said so, because she exactly knew how sad this would make her daddy.

Lando was on his best way to win the championship this year, but even if he should really win it, he still wanted to continue next year. Carlos and he had already talked about it and even when it wasn’t an easy decision for him, Lando still knew his daughter was in the best hands and his husband will always support him no matter what.

Carlos had told him then that all his dreams had already come true. Now it was his turn to try to do the same thing and when that meant to continue to race, then he will try to help his husband to make that dream fulfilled wherever he could.

One hour later both, Mariella and also Carlos, were screaming in English but also in Spanish at their TV, when Lando reached the finish line as first and won his third Grand Prix in a row. Their little girl was jumping all happily on top of their couch, while Carlos could only shake his head in disbelief about what his husband had just achieved.

He was so damn proud about him and so was Mariella. They needed some time to calm down again, after the ceremony was over and they were satisfied to see Lando beaming into the camera and cheering together with the team.

“Can we call daddy now?” Mariella asked in the second Carlos turned off the TV. Lovely he moved his hand through her soft hair, before he told her like already so many times before “Not yet, mi princesa. Daddy still has to do some interviews and meetings. He will call us as soon as he can. If you want you can still get outside and play some more.”

About two hours later, Carlos phone did ring and even before he could see the caller ID, he already knew who it was. “Hey, my race winner. Congrats, you have done such a great job.” The Spaniard praised him all proudly, while he smiled into the phone and saw Lando on his screen being happier than happy.

About winning the race of course, but also about being finally finished with his job today, currently being on his way to the airport to get to his family as quickly as possible. “Thank you, mi amor. So you have watched the race?”

“Of course, we have. What do you think about us, carino? Ella and I were both wearing your shirt with the number 4 on the back, yelling at the TV to cheer you up. Haven’t you heard us?” Carlos asked played shocked, because their neighbours had probably heard them.

“I have heard and also imagined it in my head. How are you today? What have the two of you done the whole day long? What is our little girl doing at the moment?” Lando wanted to know, finally being allowed to think about something else than driving, while he leaned back into his seat.

“We are good, carino. We made some pancakes for breakfast, were on a walk with Pinon, had lunch at my parent's place and then we have watched the race together. Ella is outside in the garden at the moment, playing with her dolls. The second I have turned off the TV she already wanted to call you.”

“That’s my girl.” Lando grinned proudly, even when he looked so tired and exhausted at the same time. “Wait, I will handle the phone over to her. She can’t wait to talk to you anyway any more.” Quickly Carlos made his way outside, always making sure to not trip over a forgotten toy on the floor, while he kept on looking and talking to his husband through the phone.

“Ella!” The Spaniard finally called for his daughter, when he was near enough and like the well-behaved girl she was, she looked over to where he was standing instantly and answered him. “It’s daddy. He wants to talk to you.” Carlos told her, while he was holding the phone into her direction, so Lando was able to see her running closer what that bright, happy smile on her face.

“Daddy!” Mariella screamed overjoyed on her way and both of her daddies were smiling the same worshipping way at her. The little girl finally hugged the phone with both of her hands, like she was indeed hugging her father, before she waved into the camera to greet her father.

“Ola, my little girl. Why are so you excited?” Lando asked, even when he already exactly knew the answer. “Daddy, daddy, daddy. Papá and I have seen you today. You were amazing and so much faster than uncle George and Alex. Papá and I were cheering for you and I was so happy to see you win.”

Her high-pitched voice rolled over her lips way too fast, but Lando was already familiar with her voice to sound that way whenever she got overexcited, so he still understood every of her words. “Muchas gracias, sweetheart. You are really my biggest, tiny fan.”

Mariella quickly nodded agreeing her head to that, before she asked already all impatient “When will you finally come home, daddy?” Carlos could hear Lando exhaling long and loudly. He exactly knew his husband best wanted to be by his family already right now, after being away for almost two weeks.

“I’m on my way to the airport at the moment, sweetheart. I will arrive at home this night and tomorrow when you will wake up, I will be there. We can draw the whole day tomorrow if you want. We can also go to the zoo, to the beach or whatever you want to do.”

Just from his voice, the Spaniard could tell his husband was feeling once again bad for leaving their little girl for so long. Mariella was always allowed to stay at home on the Monday after a race weekend, so she could spend some time with both of her daddies together.

“That sounds amazing, daddy. Can we do everything?” Mariella asked with big, begging eyes. And like always Lando gave in, when he saw his little daughter like that, even when they really couldn’t do it all only on one day. But Carlos already knew right then, that his husband will try his very best to make tomorrow a great, funny day for their little girl.

“Sure, sweetheart. I have to catch my plane now, we will see each other in a few hours. Alright, my little girl?” Lando ended the call, even when he would have liked it to talk and look at his daughter for hours. Understanding Mariella nodded her head, before she waved at her father and said all sweetly into the phone “Adiós, daddy.”

“Adiós, sweetheart. Te amo.” The Brit whispered into the phone and he did send her a kiss. After Mariella had returned the kiss and that she did also love him, she handled the phone back to Carlos. The Spaniard watched their daughter disappearing inside, before he gave his whole attention to Lando.

“Maybe you can get some sleep during the flight, you seem to need it.” The older one told his husband well-meant, to which Lando could only nod tiredly. “Stay safe, carino. Can’t wait to hold you in my arms again. Te amo.” Carlos whispered into the phone, while he eyed the man on his screen with a tilted head.

“I also can’t wait any more to finally see you again. Yo también te quiero, mi amor. I will be at home as soon as possible.” Lando just wanted to end the call, when Carlos quickly held him up from doing so with saying “What, don’t I also get a kiss?”

The younger one rolled his eyes in amusement, but he finally still also sent him a kiss, followed by a whispered “Goodbye.” Carlos grinned over both of his ears, when he got the kiss. “Adiós, carino.” The Spaniard whispered and also returned the kiss, before Lando did finally really hang up.

If Carlos was serious, he was probably as excited as their little girl to finally get Lando back again. He really couldn’t wait any more to hold him close, to cuddle him into sleep, to kiss his lips soft and to nose his sweet curls. There was nothing better than to have his two favourite people on this planet close to him.

Finally, he also made his way inside and was pretty surprised, when he saw his daughter caring her favourite stuffed animal under her arm and in her other hand she was dragging her tiny chair from her room over the carpet.

“What are you doing, mi princesa?” Carlos asked her confused with a frown on his forehead, while he was watching her dragging the chair into their hallway. “I’m waiting for daddy, of course.” She told him like it was the most logical thing in the world.

The Spaniard eyed her in amusement, when Mariella had finally reached her destination and took place on the chair next to their shoes and jackets, facing the front door so she will be the first one to know when her beloved daddy will finally come back home.

Carlos went over to where she was sitting with her favourite toy on her lap and got on his knees right in front of her. “But, mi princesa. Daddy will only land shortly after midnight and till he will arrive at home, it will be in the middle of the night.” He wanted to make her understand. She didn’t have to sit here already now and wait for Lando like he will come home with every second.

“Don’t worry, papá. I can wait these few minutes.” Mariella told him determined, while she had her eyes fixed on the front door the whole time long. Carlos exactly knew it was pointless, because their little girl was sometimes a little stubborn.

So he let her be, because the Spaniard knew that at one point she will have enough and will get bored pretty quickly. But this time Mariella seemed to miss her father really pretty much, because even after almost one hour, she was still sitting on her little chair and waited for Lando to come home and take her into his arms.

And so Carlos didn’t even ask her to come over into the dining room for dinner, instead he took the matching, little table from her room, positioned it right in front of her and finally placed the plate with her dinner and something to drink on top. First confused, but then with a smile on her face she was eyeing her father.

“Seems like we are having dinner next to our smelly shoes tonight.” The Spaniard told his daughter and took place right next to her on the ground. Together they ate their dinner, while watching the pretty boring front door. After their plates were empty and Carlos had taken care of the dirty dishes, he went back to their girl, giving her some company.

Mariella was still wildly determined to wait for her father right here, but by her body language and the long, deep way she was exhaling, Carlos could tell she was already a little inpatient, maybe also annoyed. “Come here, mi princesa. Come to me.” The Spaniard finally whispered to her and after some seconds thinking about it and eyeing her father and his so comfortable looking lap, she finally climbed down from her chair and hurried over to where Carlos was sitting and already waiting for her to crash into his arms.

They cuddled and Mariella got also tickled by her father, while he kissed the top of her head. “You know, mi princesa, you can just wait as easily for your daddy inside as here.” The girl thought about his words for some moments, but still she seemed to be indecisive. 

Carlos tried to change her mind once again, when he suggested “We could have a bath together and you also still need to brush your teeth for tonight, I mean you want to look nice for your daddy, right?” Agreeing Mariella nodded her tiny head, her father exactly knew which buttons he had to push by her.

“And later we could also watch your favourite Disney movie.” Quickly the girl turned around to face her father and to look up at him with big, happy eyes “You mean tangled?” Agreeing Carlos nodded his head, before he added “Of course, I mean tangled, mi princesa. We can watch it with our pyjamas on.”

From one second to the other, Mariella suddenly climbed down from his lap and jumped all excited up and down. “Date prisa, papá. I need to have a bath.” She shouted back over her shoulder, while she already ran with her stuffed animal into the direction of the bathroom. Carlos rolled his eyes in amusement, before he stood up and followed his girl inside.

About one hour, freshly bathed, with brushed teeth and their pyjamas on, they made themselves comfortable in front of the TV. Carlos also brought Mariella her warm milk, she drank from her baby bottle every evening before going to bed while they were both watching her favourite Disney movie. And like already so many times before, she finally fell asleep in the middle of the movie.

Carlos kept her close, till the movie was over. He just loved it to cuddle her, see her face, while she was dreaming and he was able to kiss every spot on her face. Finally, he carried her over into her bed, made sure she had it all warm and he finally gave her a good night kiss.

Normally Mariella was sleeping right next to him, when Lando was traveling, but Carlos wanted his husband to sleep tomorrow unbothered as long as he will need it to recover. To keep himself busy, because he also really couldn’t wait any more for his husband to finally get home and to also keep himself awake, he made some housework.

When the work was done, he made himself comfortable on their couch. Carlos had already drifted off a few times, while waiting for Lando. He wasn’t much differently compared to their daughter at that moment. He really wanted to be still awake, when he will come home, even when he was already so tired.

Shortly after one o’clock, the Spaniard woke up by the noise of a motor. He already exactly knew that noise and he also knew what that meant. Lando’s taxi was finally bringing him home to his family.

Quickly Carlos rushed outside to greet his husband, who had just paid the taxi driver. “Carino. Finally.” The older one whispered with a tired but not less happy voice, when he was close enough. “Carlos.” Lando gushed in response, before he closed the distance between their two longing bodies and crashed into his arms.

Like always his husband was pressing him tightly against his chest, while he was rubbing his back and cradling him in his arms. The younger one was holding onto him by his shirt and let his eyes fall shut to enjoy his warmth and near even more.

Carlos just loosened their embrace to lift his husband’s chin to finally be able to kiss his smooth lips again and melt away. “I’m so fucking proud about you, my race winner.” Lando beamed up at him in response, before he got on his tip toes to reach his lips for another sweet kiss.

The Spaniard finally helped the younger one to carry his bags inside and when Lando saw Mariella’s tiny chair and table in the hallway, while he toed off his shoes, he asked with a smile on his lips “She unconditionally wanted to wait for me again, right?”

“You know our girl, carino.” Carlos answered, while he helped his boyfriend to get out of his jacket. Careless he threw the cloth into the next corner, because the man in front of him was way more important at the moment. Lovely he cupped Lando’s so tired looking face between his palms and made him so looking up at him, when he asked fondly

“How are you feeling, carino? Are you hungry? Have you drank enough over the whole day? Do you want to take a warm bath?” The Spaniard was as caring and worried about the younger one as always, which caused Lando to smile up at him in admiration. How much he had missed his husband and his protective way.

With a tired, but still grateful smile on his lips, the Brit shook his head “No, I’m all good, mi amor. I just want to go to bed and cuddle with my husband.” Carlos returned the smile, before he pulled him closer once again to kiss the top of his head. “I think that’s possible, carino.”

“But first I want to see our little girl.” Lando announced and together the two of them got on their tiptoes over into her room. All peacefully and quietly she was sleeping inside her bed, even when she definitely wouldn’t do so, if she would know her daddy had finally arrived.

Lovely Lando stroked through her golden hair, admired her sweet face while she was far away dreaming, before he carefully leaned down to kiss her rounded cheek. “God, I have missed her so much.” Lando said more to himself than to his husband, who was hugging him from behind and whose chin rested on top of his shoulder, while they were both watching their daughter sleeping.

Carlos already knew that expression on his husband’s face oh too well. He made himself accusations once again for being gone for so long. Lando once again thought he was a bad father. To take those wrong thoughts away from him, the Spaniard kissed the spot behind his ear and finally leaded him into their bedroom.

All exhausted the younger one climbed under the duvets and when Carlos finally joined him, Lando quickly climbed on top of his body. When he was travelling, it was Mariella who was laying and also sleeping on top of his chest like that. Like father like daughter.

Gently the older one let his fingertips float over his husband’s bare back, stroking his sides and gently pulling him closer for another kiss onto his hairline. “You really aren’t a bad father, carino.” Carlos finally whispered into the darkness, because he still knew that his husband was thinking about it. He just knew him way too well for that.

“I just hate it to leave the two of you back home. I hate to let you do the whole work on your own, while I’m only here for a few days having fun with Ella. I hate it to not be able to be here every moment of her life and to not see her growing up. And I also hate it to let you down.” Lando reasoned against his husband’s bare chest.

“I know, carino, I know. But even when you aren’t able to be here every second, our girl still loves you to the moon and back. You should have seen her today cheering for you in front of the TV, the way her eyes were shining while she was talking to you on the phone and also when she has really tried to wait for you on her tiny chair. You are everything to her and I bet she should forget about me, if you would be here all the time. So you better leave in a few days again, so I will also get some attention again.”

Lando giggled on top of his husband, because both knew this wasn’t the truth. Mariella loved both of her daddies the same deep way and no one of the three of them would complain if Lando would stay forever.

“You exactly know this isn’t true. You owe Ella’s heart, because she exactly knows what you are doing for her, for us and so do I.” Lando whispered in response, before he kissed his husband’s chest on the spot where his heart was beating inside.

“I think we can agree to it being both good daddies to her. And when my current world championship leader is ready to retire we can have another child, so you will be able to see it growing up and to be there every second of its life.” Carlos whispered sincerely and got so his husband’s whole attention, even when he was already so sleepy.

“Really? You want another baby?” The younger one asked in disbelief, because they had never talked about that before. “With you always, carino.” Carlos kissed fondly the tip of his nose, before he whispered “But now you should try to get some sleep, so you will be ready to take our girl’s energy and whole attention tomorrow.”

“You are the best husband in the whole world, Carlos. Seriously, I don’t know when I have got my forehead kissed by an angel, because I’m so blessed in my life with you and also with our sweet, little girl.“ Lando told him, meaning ever word and with tears glistening in his eyes.

“Because you deserve it, carino. You deserve the whole world and so much more. Te amo con todo mi corazón.” The Spaniard whispered, before he leaned down to give his husband a long, soft good night kiss. “Buenas noches, mi amor. I also love you with my whole heart.”

Carlos woke up early the next day. He stayed in bed for some more peacefully, quiet moments to watch his husband next to him sleep, while he smiled to himself and also asked himself how in God’s name he did deserve him.

Without waking Lando up, he slipped out of their bed to start a new day. Carlos was just making himself some coffee, when he heard light footsteps running into his direction. “Buenos días, papá.” Mariella greeted her father, who lifted her easily up into his arms to get himself a sweet kiss.

“Buenos días, mi princesa. How have you slept?” The Spaniard wanted to know from her, but his daughter didn’t even answer his question, instead she asked on her own „Where is daddy?“

“He is still sleeping, mi princesa.” He told her response and when the girl began to wiggle to get down on her feet again, so she could run into her daddies bedroom, Carlos held her tighter in his arms and explained to her “Let daddy sleep for some more, mi princesa.”

Mariella pouted disappointed and on her forehead started to form a frown, while she crossed her arms in front of her chest. “You can still claim him for the rest of the day, but daddy came home just a few hours ago and he is still pretty exhausted after his win yesterday.”

His daughter still didn’t seem to be satisfied with that statement, so her father added “What do think about the idea to brush your teeth and wash your face now? I will also braid your hair, so you will look all pretty. And then we will make some breakfast and finally bring it to daddy into bed, when he will have finally woken up.”

Slowly a smile replaced the pout on her lips and eventually Mariella nodded her head agreeing to her father’s suggestion. About one hour later, their daughter was currently playing alone in her room, Carlos quietly opened the door to their bedroom to poke inside.

Lando was still laying inside their king-sized bed, but the older one could still tell he wasn’t sleeping any more. On his tiptoes he slipped inside the room, went over to where his husband was laying inside their bed like The Sleeping Beauty and kneeled down right next to him.

Lando’s eyes fluttered opened when he noticed his presence and smiled tiredly but not less sweetly at him. “Buenos días, carino.” The older one greeted him softly, while he stroked with his hand through his messy curls. “Buenos días, mi amor. How late is it?”

Lando asked with a still from sleep filled voice, before he stretched himself long and extensive. “Not that late, it’s still in the middle of the morning. Do you want some breakfast in bed?” Carlos asked, while he smiled in affection down at his husband. “That would be pretty nice, cabron.”

“Cabron? You haven’t called me like that since a long time.“ Carlos giggled, before he leaned down to place a kiss on his warm lips. “I will give you a few more minutes, till I will let our little girl claim you.”

Twenty minutes later a way too excited girl ran into her daddies bedroom, followed by Carlos caring all different kinds of goodies on a tablet. “Daddy!” Mariella screamed overjoyed, when she climbed on top of the bed and jumped into her father’s already waiting arms.

“Ola, my little girl. I’m so happy to see you again. Have you grown since the last time?“ Lando asked all shocked, after he had pulled away to look at his daughter. Mariella giggled sweetly, before she placed a kiss onto his cheek. “Your hair also looks curlier than last time.”

Carlos laughed and so did Lando, because they both knew it was true and he needed a haircut. While the three of them enjoyed their breakfast in bed, Mariella told her daddy one story after the other and Carlos and Lando smiled over her head at each other.

Yeah, Carlos was really blessed enough to say that all his dreams he ever had in his life had come true.


End file.
